Prima Amore
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: Prima Amore has been sent by the gods of old to help Severus and Remus to find happiness and love. Along the way new family's are made and happiness spreads like wild fire. RL/SS HP/DM.
1. Prologue

**This is a finished story I've never gotten around to posting. After today, I'm more than a little heartbroken and I had to share this so I could feel that our Severus hasn't really gone. He's still with each and every one of us in our writing and our reading.**

 **Raise your wands /***

Prima Amore

Prologue.

The woman walked along the brightly lit hallway. Everywhere was brightly lit up here. There were several buildings, each dealing with different things. This particular building, 'L building' was mainly pink, she detested pink, refusing point blank to wear it even if it was part of the uniform. Over the years, many had tried to force her to comply with the dress code, telling her that dark colours were not becoming in a demi-god of love. However, as the most experienced and long serving demi-god of love she happily told them to get lost and find something constructive to do.

Arriving at her destination she knocked on the chamber door and waited. Her face splitting into a wide smile when the door opened the newest demi-god of love was stood there.

"Hello Albus, How's the promotion going." She asked happily.

"Well it beats being a cupid. More involvement," Albus's eyes sparkled

"Were you summoned too?" She asked curiously, she'd been told nothing about any of this.

"Actually, a few of us were invited. Aphrodite has left instructions, she asked me to chair the meeting. Come in and sit down. Let me make the introductions, I'm privileged enough to know everyone here." They sat down at the two empty spaces left at the full table. "This is Sirius and James; they work in Hermes's department. This, is Lily, she works with Artemis. They were all students of mine many years ago."

"I've met James and Lily before; I was responsible for the match." Lily and James smiled at each other.

Albus smiled indulgently. "I don't know your name young lady, and neither does anyone I've asked. Most unusual I must say, would you care to enlighten us?"

"My name has long since disappeared out of living memory Albus. I have no name any more. Why do we have so many departments hear?" The woman asked, changing the subject.

Albus took his seat at the table. "Well, this is going to be a big operation. And we're all going to be involved. Hermes has been getting so many requests for help; it was decided to set up a task force. You see people have been asking for help for my two favourite boys. And as you have reminded me of one of them since I got here, I think you would be perfect."

"Two people, at the same time. That's never been tried before. Give me the details," she said eagerly leaning foward.

Albus's eyes twinkled. "I told you she was perfect. James, Sirius you start. Tell us about the messages."

James started. "Well we've had hundreds of wishes about these two. Asking that, after all the good they have done and all they have been though to find some happiness."

"Although some just say they need to get laid," Sirius interrupted with a dirty grin.

"They both need a proper family to belong too," Lily said sternly glaring at the sniggering men.

"You young lady are the best. But it will take time." Albus's eyes twinkled again. It was starting to get annoying. "You'll have to go fully back. This won't be you standard dream appearance or background assistance."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm going to be human again?" The young woman asked, the smile on her face reaching her eyes for the first time.

"You're going to be a witch, as normal you'll take on a bit of the traits and personalities of your assignment to assist you, or in this case both of them. You'll also get their powers too."

"How long do I get to go back for?"

"For as long as it takes to give them both the family they crave," Albus answered cryptically. "Now make yourself comfortable while their best friends tell you about them."

Lily cleared her throat and began. "Well, their names are Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. Severus was my best friend. Remus was a marauder with these two. Now, when we were young..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

When Remus opened his eyes, he was sitting in a comfortable arm chair, and he was facing a glowering Severus Snape, who was also in an armchair.

"What's going on Lupin?" Severus snarled angrily.

"I have no idea; the last thing I remember is going to bed." Remus said amicably.

"Obviously that is where you were until recently," The tone of Severus' voice made Remus look down. All he was wearing was the pyjama trousers he'd gone to bed in. Looking back up Remus feeling his face heat up, he took a closer look at Severus. He was wearing what looked like black silk pyjamas and his hair was tied back in a ponytail must unlike his usual style.

"I think the same could be said of you Severus. I do wish I had a top. I'm feeling a bit on the cold side." Remus said crossing his arms across his chest.

There was a soft tinkling noise and the matching top for what Lupin was wearing dropped into his lap. "Well that explains it. I must be dreaming, I lost this top years ago, an over enthusiastic partner in Madrid." Remus said putting the top on smiling wistfully.

"I can assure you Remus, if this is anyone's dream it's mine," Severus asserted. "I was wearing these when I went to bed.

"Actually you're both right." A new voice told them.

Lupin's jaw dropped. A young woman was sitting in a third chair which most certainly hadn't been there before. "So this isn't real?" Remus asked confused.

She laughed. "As a good friend of mine once said. Just because it is happening in your head, doesn't mean it's not real. This is quite real I assure you. I wanted to give you both fair warning. Considering the fact you're both spies I didn't think you'd appreciate having all this sprung on you. I've been sent to help you both find your true love."

"Now I know it's not a dream, it's a bloody nightmare." Severus buried his head in his hands.

More soft laughter. "We'll soon see Severus Snape. Tomorrow morning when you're both in the staff room, alone, you are usually the first two in there. Make a comment about something you have seen hear. Then you will know it's real. Until then, I'll let you get back to your regular dreams. But make no mistake, you will see me again."

Both men drifted into a natural sleep.

The next morning Severus looked up from his morning coffee to see Remus walk into the staff room and remembered the bizarre dream he'd had last night. Could it really have been real?

"Good morning Severus," Remus said cheerfully only getting a nod as a response. Remus looked like he was trying to make a dissention. "Um, Severus, have you ever thought about tying your hair back?"

Severus almost dropped his cup. "I have thought about it. Have you ever been to Madrid?" Remus closed his eyes and nodded.

"So it was real then," Remus asked hopping he was wrong.

"Apparently. Do you think she'll come back?" Severus asked.

"God I hope not. The last think I need is someone else trying to run my love life."

Before Severus could make a comment about Remus' failed marriage to Tonks, the door opened. Professor McGonagall came in talking to a familiar young woman. Remus' eyes widened, but Severus managed to keep his face impassive.

"Ah, Good morning you two. Allow me to introduce our new transfiguration professor, at least for the foreseeable future. Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, this is Prima Amore."

"Good morning Gentlemen, nice to meet you in person." Prima smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

At 5:30 Remus was already in the staff room waiting, for a reason he couldn't quite put his finger on he was looking forward to tonight immensely. Severus arrived at 5:45 wearing a long black Muggle coat. It was leather. Remus's jaw dropped. _"Looking that sexy should be illegal,"_ He thought.

Remus also wore a long coat, but his was suede and dark gray.

Severus surveyed Remus. "Who knew you could scrub up so well."

Remus grinned. "Who knew you wore leather. Do you have anything else or is it just the coat?" Severus smirked, but didn't answer.

At 6 O'clock, precisely the door opened and Prima walked in smiling. "You're both ready then." Prima too had worn a long coat but hers was velvet and white. "The portkey is the small bell on the table. Shall we go?"

Grudgingly Severus stood by the table irritated by two smiling faces.

Prima didn't say anything else until they got to a very nice looking Indian restaurant. "So which of you like's spicy food?" Both men nodded to show they liked it. "Both of you. What about chocolate?"

"I love Chocolate," Remus responded enthusiastically.

"So I get that from you," Before she could expand on that, a waiter came over to them.

"How can I help you?" The waiter asked politely.

"We have a table booked under the name Amore for 6.45."

"Follow me." He said with a bow.

When they got to their table, the waiter helped Prima's coat revealing a short low cut black dress.

"Wow Prima, that's some dress." Remus whistled.

Prima flushed deep red. "Thanks, you can borrow it if you like."

Remus laughed and even Severus' lips quirked a little. "No thanks, it's not my colour."

Remus was wearing a brown jumper and gray trousers. Since the war, Remus had been able to find regular work, which meant he could afford to buy better clothes. Severus had also taken his coat off. For once he wasn't all in black, he was wearing a white shirt and black trousers. The shirt was open to the third button showing a tantalising glimpse of dark chest hair.

"How did you manage to arrange this? What exactly is going on here." Severus asked sitting down crossly.

Prima grinned. "Straight to the point, no pissing about. I defiantly get that from you."

"What do you mean get that from me?" Severus asked confused.

"Well, when I'm sent to help people I take aspects of their personality as well as my own. In this case, both of you. Working with two people at the same time has never been done before. It's quite exciting, and because you two are, and I quote. 'The most stubborn bastard's ever to grace God's green earth' I have gotten some help, and a suggestion was made to Minerva to set up this meal away from school, although she doesn't know why."

Remus chuckled. "That sounds like something Sirius would say." He didn't notice Prima avoiding looking at them and studying her menu intently. Severus on the other hand did.

"Who exactly is your extra help?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"I can't tell you that I'm afraid, not yet anyway. I promise as soon as I can I will tell you." Prima promised sincerely.

"Why should I trust your promises?" Severus sneered.

A soft growl was his only response, making both men look at her in shock. "Sorry, I apparently got a lot of wolfish bits." Prima said sheepishly.

"Are you a werewolf too?" Remus asked looking worried.

"No, but I have all the heightened senses, and his bad temper," Prima nodded towards Severus. "It's quite a volatile mix. Thankfully, I got your laid-back attitude. So it takes me a long time for me to get to the end of my fuse, but when I get there, Gods help anyone on the receiving end."

"So this is what our child would be like Severus." Remus teased.

"Don't even joke about it Lupin. Anyway, she has red hair."

"Not naturally I don't. It's a very dark brown. I just happen to like red hair," Prima shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of the two men. "Back to business. I want to know the type of men you like."

"How did you know we we're gay anyway? I've never told anyone and I'm sure Severus hasn't either."

Severus grunted. "Of course I have never told anyone. Why give them something else to attack me over."

"It was a bit of a shock to most of the team too. I knew before we even read the documentation we have on you just out of instinct and centuries of practice."

"Centuries? You don't look older than twenty." Severus said clearly not believing her.

"Why thank you Severus, how very kind of you."

Remus sniggered but hastily turned it into a chough when Severus glared at him.

"You want to know more about me before you'll tell me anything. I suppose that's fair. Very well, I was born in 1610, my family were fairly well off. I was the first-born. My father never forgave me for being a girl. When my mother got pregnant again, Father was happy for a while, until my sister was born. He killed them both in a range saying my Mother was a witch trying to curse him, and the child was the spawn of hell. You'd be surprised what people would believe. Ironic really, now that I am a witch.

Anyway. When I was fifteen I was sold into a marriage to a man much older than me. He married me and left to travel on behalf to the king. He returned four years later. Expecting a very belated wedding night. When he found me, he said I'd grown old and ugly, he wanted a young wife.

So, he killed me. That's my very short and pathetic life story. Any questions?"

"What happened to them?" Remus asked fighting to keep the anger out of his voice.

Prima grinned showing all her teeth. "I was there to greet them when they died, and pass them over to Hades. They were the last to remember me. My identity died with them. Prima Amore is the first name I've had in a long time."

"Is that what happens to bad men, to murders? They get passed over to Hades?" Severus asked quietly.

Prima leaned over and took his hand tenderly. "Severus, do you think I would be sent here, to help you find happiness if they thought you deserved any punishment? No, you'll go on in the next world."

"I could have told you that Severus," Remus took Severus's other hand.

For a handful of seconds, Severus let them hold his hands like a small child, before shaking them off.

"Very well, If we must go through with this let's get on with it," Severus sighed resigned to the fact he wasn't going to get out of this.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Their dinner didn't take long to arrive, they chatted about school life while they ate. When they finished and desert had arrived, that's when the questions really started.

"So what's is your type? Oh come on it's not a hard question. Do you like taller or shorter men?" Prima asked tucking into her chocolate cake.

"Taller," Remus answered.

"Shorter," Severus answered at the same time.

"Well we're getting somewhere. O.K. how about hair colour, light or dark?"

"Light brown," Severus answered.

"Black," Remus said, they were answering together again.

'Good grief', Prima thought. 'It couldn't possibly be that easy,' "What about eye colour?"

"I like dark eyes, the colour of melted chocolate," Remus said with a slight blush.

"It would involve chocolate with you Lupin," Severus teased, although not as harshly as he might have done before.

"At least he was descriptive," Prima defended

Severus huffed and downed the last of his drink, his ninth whisky. Remus who was matching him drink for drink copied.

"You want descriptive? Fine," Severus closed his eyes, whether to remember or to block out their interested looks or to picture what he wanted in his mind. "I don't know if I have a type of eye colour I favour most. But sometimes, I have dreams about a pair of eyes looking at me, they are the colour of gold and hunny, flecked with silver and red. They are the most expressive eyes I have ever seen," Severus opened his eyes. "Descriptive enough for you?"

"Severus that was beautiful, who knew all it took to get you poetic was half a bottle of whisky." Remus was grinning but Severus wouldn't meet his eyes.

Prima shook her head. 'Good grief, they really are stubborn. I wonder how long they have felt this way and not said anything,' But all she said was. "What about interests?"

"They will have to be well read, intelligent. I am not going to date some idiot who can't hold a conversation even if he has a sexy body," Severus said perfectly seriously, refilling his and Remus' glass from the bottle they had made the waiter leave on the table.

Remus nearly choked on his drink when he heard Severus use the words 'sexy body'. "I agree, but a sexy body would be a nice bonus."

"Right, so let me get this straight. Severus, you want a shorter man, with light brown hair, golden expressive eyes, who likes to read and quite intelligent, with a sexy body?" Severus nodded. "And Remus, you want a slightly taller man with black hair and eyes, with a good mind too and a sexy body?" Remus nodded. Prima looked from one to the other. 'They really don't see it. Good god, and they both want intelligent partners. At this stage, neither qualify.'

"Shall we get back to school while you can both still walk?" Prima asked realising how much they had both drunk when Remus reached for a refill and found an empty bottle.

Remus grinned drunkenly. "She got your sarcastic nature Severus."

"Shut up wolf man."

Prima apperated them back to the outskirts of the castle grounds, they walked back slowly. Severus and Remus periodically holding on to each other for support. In the main hallway, Prima bid them goodnight, sending a silent message to order a 'team meeting' A.S.A.P.

Later that night

In Prima's rooms.

A while light shimmered and when it dissipated it left behind four familiar figures

"Albus, you knew didn't you," Prima accused as soon as the light faded

The old man twinkled annoyingly. "I might have had an idea, yes."

"Well I bloody didn't, and he was my best mate," Sirius shouted, angrier at himself for not realising that his best friend was in love than who he was in love with.

"Our best mate Padfoot, and I didn't know either," James added, Lily shifted uncomfortably. "You knew too Lily?" James asked in disbelieve.

"I've know Sev was gay since about a year before he figured it out in our third year. As for Remus, I guessed in sixth year. But the mutual attraction, nope that was news to me too." Lily looked a little guilty for not telling her husband what she knew, but at the time, he would have made Severus's life a misery with the information.

"Are they really so thick headed they haven't noticed the other feels the same way?" Prima asked incredulously throwing herself into a chair.

Lilly laughed. "You sound like Sev when someone doesn't understand something he thinks is simple."

Albus smiled. "I told you she was perfect. Now all you have to do is make them see what you already have."

Prima snorted. "Right, and tomorrow I'll sort out world hunger by next week I should have world peace and a cure for the common cold cracked."

That made everyone laugh, which only made Prima scowl in a very familiar way.

In Remus's rooms.

Remus slept and dreamt of buttons. Slowly undoing buttons, kissing pale tantalising skin. Remus slept well.

In Severus's rooms.

Severus dreamt of the eyes again, they were so close to him, he couldn't see the face they were attached to, the eyes were full of love, love for him. Severus slept well.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Prima didn't have much time to work on her assignments, much to Severus' satisfaction. She had been far too busy with her job to do her actual job. Just thinking about it made her head hurt.

Friday came with its customary staff meetings, but Prima was nowhere to be seen. After the meeting, an angry and slightly concerned headmistress, sent Severus and Remus to find her, worrying that she'd hurt herself or just forgotten.

Severus grumbled on the way out the door. "I bet this is another set up."

"She does seem to be rather keen on this whole finding us love thing doesn't she." Remus said with a slight smile.

"You don't seem to mind about all of this." Severus said surprised. He thought Remus would feel the same way as he did.

"I can't say that I love the idea. But I have to admit that it's quite nice to have someone looking out for me."

"I suppose." Severus agreed grudgingly.

At the doors to Prima's rooms they stopped, hearing voices from within Prima wasn't alone. With a glance to each other they silently agreed not to knock just yet.

"Albus," They heard Prima's distinctive voice. "This is getting silly, they are both avoiding me."

"Have you told them about your animagus yet?" With this voice, Remus griped Severus' arm for support. It was James Potter.

"Yeah, tell them. Remi would be over the moon, pardon the dreadful pun. As for Snape, well, I have a feeling he might just have something to say about it," Remus nearly passed out. Sirius was in on this too. Ye gods what was going on.

"Can I say just how freaking cool it is to be able to turn into an animal at will! It took me ages to get the hang of it, but why would Severus be interested?" Prima asked.

There was a chuckle that sounded a lot like Dumbledore and a soft laugh. Severus' face went paler than normal as Lily's voice sounded through the door.

"Well, there's something he never told anyone. He..." Lily's voice was cut off, by Severus banging on the door.

Prima opened the door and gave them a, 'I'm guilty as hell' smile. "How can I help you gentlemen?"

"Where are they?" Severus demanded harshly, pushing his way into the room.

"We heard them Prima, please, are they still here?" Remus asked flustered.

Prima sighed. "They've gone, but they will come back if I need them."

"Tell me what's going on Miss Amore. What was Lily doing here?" Severus asked trying hard to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"She is one of the people who sent me to help you both find true love. They all want you both to find love, happiness and a family," Prima said shifting uncomfortably under their glares.

"So they sent us a daughter?" Remus asked incredulously. Severus looked at him in mild disgust and even Prima looked shocked. "Well that's what you are, isn't it. Our daughter, you have all our traits and you look a lot like me apart from your hair and smile. You're our daughter sent back to us."

There was a gasp from the open doorway. Professor McGonagall was standing there with Potter and Malfoy Junior, all looking utterly shocked.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Severus swore loudly.

"I think you three had better come in," Prima said much calmer than she felt, "Sit down, I guess I have some explaining to do."

The three new comers quickly came in and closed the door. No sooner had they sat their eyes glazed over and they were frozen in place.

"What's wrong with them?" Severus asked waving his hand in front of his godson's face, the blond didn't twitch.

"Nothing to do with me," Prima responded with an identical scowl.

"That was me I'm afraid," Remus jumped at the voice right behind him. "Hello, my boys, and girl of course. I thought I had better lend a hand as I helped make the mess," Albus Dumbledore said sheepishly moving into a better position in the room

"Damn right," Severus and Prima grumbled at the same time.

"Albus what's going on?" Remus asked more calmly than he felt.

"Prima… Have I told you how much I like your choice of name by the way very nice. Prima was sent back as you have already been told to help you find love and family. Inadvertently, as this is the first time a Demi God has been send after more than one person at a time, she was given so much of both of you, and that combined her existing personality, Prima became in all intents and purposes, your daughter," Albus babbled not quite making eye contact.

Prima dropped into a chair looking ashen. "What have you done Albus? What happens now, you've made me part of the tapestry. What happens when my task is complete?" She asked trying to understand the ramifications of what had happened.

"The problem we have," Albus continued. "Is as she is human, she is effecting the world. And now people know, we can't make that disappear."

Albus sat next to Prima. "We always intended to let you stay after this assignment. As a reward, for all your service and hard work. But even we didn't see this coming," He said comfortingly but Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling again, so Prima wasn't sure if that was the full truth.

"What do we do now you interfering old man?" Severus asked but his words held no fire, everyone in the room could tell he was glad to see the older man.

Remus however couldn't take his eyes off Prima although he did glance often at his old mentor.

Albus smiled. "I'll leave that up to you three. I have to go now. They will come too in a few moments."

"Was he wearing pink?" Remus asked as Albus disappeared.

"Yes, it's the uniform colour of our department. Personally I refused to wear it, horrible colour if you ask me." Prima shuddered at the thought.

"Well young lady, start explaining," Professor McGonagall demanded, coming back to full wakefulness without warning. "I feel as if you're here on false pretences.

Prima suddenly found five pairs of eyes on her, waiting.

" _Bastards, they're just going to leave it all to me. Fine, but they won't like it."_ Prima thought. Taking a deep breath, she started inventing. "It's a long story. When I was born, my parents were both in danger, because of the first war. They knew I would be in even greater danger too because of who my parents' were. From what I've been told, they had been in love for years, but no one knew, they had to keep themselves and then me safe so they couldn't tell anyone. When I was born, they asked Uncle Alby to take me to safety. Which he did. I lived in American all my life with my adoptive family. They loved me like their own but they never lied to me and always told me that I was loved and wanted by them and my real family." Prima paused to gage their reactions. They all were completely taken in. "Uncle Alby would come to see me often, and would tell me all about my parents. I knew that they had taken precautions so even they would not remember me. But, after Uncle Alby died, I had to meet them. Even if they never knew who I was," Prima turned her back on them as if trying to hold back her emotions. But Severus could still see her face. She winked at him smiling, making him have to stifle a small smile.

"How could you do that? How could you just forget about your kid," Harry asked in disgust.

Prima spun around her dark eyes ablaze with cold fury. "How dare you. Don't you get it? They didn't just give me up to save my life, they gave up each other too. They gave up their memories of their relationship and their love for each other. To make sure things went the way they were meant to. And there was no guarantee they would ever get the memory's back after the war. Which they didn't I might add." Harry shrank back looking deep in thought.

Draco Chuckled. "Well Severus she's inherited your temper, even if she does sound like a Gryffindor."

Severus snorted.

"What do you mean they didn't? Remus just called you his daughter."

"I have a theory that when they both started spending time with me the charms they used to forget started to dissolve, just enough to work out who I was, but probably not their past together." Prima offered, cleverly covering up the plot hole she almost missed.

Minerva sniffed slightly. "I think we'd best leave. Harry and Draco were looking for you to talk you about the plans for the New Year celebration. But I think that can wait. And it goes without saying nothing that has been said today will leave this room."

They all rose to leave, when Draco got to the door a moment of indecision passed over his face. He offered his hand to Remus who shook it without a word. Then Draco went to Severus and did the same. "Congratulations Severus. I always thought you'd make a great Dad. You always gave the best presents when I was growing up."

The door closed and the three of them were left alone.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"That was quick thinking," Remus complimented before he took out his wand and pointed it at Prima. Instinctively Severus stepped in fount of her drawing his own wand.

"What do you think you're doing Lupin?" Severus snarled angrily.

"It was just a diagnostic charm; I wasn't going to hurt her, I would never." Remus explained softly the protective action had not been lost on him or Prima.

"See that you don't." Severus growled moving out of the way.

Remus completed the spell. "Well this confirms it, biologically she's our daughter," Remus grinned at Prima. "I always wanted a little girl." Remus beamed.

Severus sat down and called for a glass of whisky which was popped into the room presumably by a house elf.

"Before we opened the door I heard Sirius talk about talk about your animagus. What is it?" Prima didn't answer, she was watching Severus who was staring at his glass. "And Severus, Lily said there was something you never told anyone," Remus asked

"There were several things Lupin," Severus shook his head. "No, this won't do. I refuse to have a child with someone I haven't slept with yet." Without a second glance, Severus downed his drink and walked out of the rooms his robes billowing dramatically behind him.

Remus walked over and hugged Prima. "Don't worry about him, give him time he'll come to terms with the fact he has a daughter. And he'll love you as much as I already do."

Prima returned the hug then stepped back and looked up at him. "Remus you really are a dunderhead. Listen to the words not the tone of voice," she instructed slowly, as if explaining two plus two to a reluctant child.

Remus replayed it in his mind and his face split into a grin. "You really are you're Father's daughter."

"Will you shut up and go after him." Prima said with a little shove and smiling.

At the door, Remus stopped. "Prima, will you, will you call me Da."

Prima Grinned at him. "Da, if you don't get after him quick I'll call you an idiot."

Remus set off at a run smiling all the way.

Back in her room, Prima was smiling too. Finally one penny had dropped, Remus would take care the second one did too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys, this chapter i hot! Enjoy :D**

Chapter Seven

Remus banged on the door in fount of him. "Severus I will shout what I have to say from out here if I have to," Remus threatened.

The door opened. "What do you want wolf man?" Severus asked tersely.

"May I come in?" Remus asked as politely as he could, considering the wolf was trying to take over. The wolf wanted to pounce, to lick, to devour, to claim as his own, and at last, his stupid human, was thinking the same way.

"If you must," Severus stepped aside to allow Remus access to his privet chambers. Severus shut the door and folded his arms defensively.

Remus went and sat in the armchair without waiting to be invited. "Did you mean what you said before you left?" he asked as Severus sat in the other chair.

"When have you ever known me to say something I didn't mean?" Severus asked with a hint of anger.

Remus smirked. "Quite often actually,"

Severus' mouth twitched. "Very well, I suppose I deserved that after years of being a spy. Then yes I meant it, why?"

For an answer, Remus lunged at him, straddling his lap pinning him in place. "You said, 'yet'."

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked shocked and more than a little aroused by the situation.

Remus sighed melodramatically. "You didn't say, 'I never want children', or even, 'I never want children with him.' So I know you want them, but you said. I refuse to have child with someone I haven't slept with YET'. Yet, implying you want to, and intend to," Remus moved in closer and began to rub his hardening cock against the answering erection in Severus' lap, their cloths creating a wonderfully frustrating friction.

"A very Slytherin peace of logic," Severus said breathily, he was trying to be sarcastic, but the effect was lost when he groaned loudly. "Is that why your here? Because I said 'yet' instead of ending the sentence at slept with?"

Remus was now kissing Severus' neck so each word was punctuated by a kiss. "I. Am. Here. Because. I've. Wanted. To. Do. This. Since. I. Was. Thirteen."

With those words, Severs lost control completely and pushed Remus off his lap to the floor following him there and pushing him to his back. Severus dove in to kiss the man beneath him with a passion that had been building up over nearly three decades of wanting.

Remus had other ideas. He quickly reversed their positions, and pinned Severus beneath him, and set about unbuttoning Severus' robes. Kissing every inch of skin that was uncovered. "You're beautiful you know that?" Remus complimented.

Severus snorted in obvious disbelief.

"You really are, I've watched you for years. I never thought I'd have a chance with you. I do don't I?" Remus almost begged.

Severus pushed him off and stood. Remus sat dejected on the floor.

"You think I let any man come into my rooms strip me naked and fuck me through the mattress?" Severus asked him crossly.

"But I didn't, that is we didn't," Remus stammered.

Severus walked away, stopping at a door. "Are you coming or not?" He asked opening the door re to his bedroom.

Remus grinned, and followed Severus eagerly.

Severus lay on the bed and watched Remus undress, when he was finally naked Remus joined him on the bed. "I'm going to have you Severus Snape." Remus whispered kissing Severus's neck again, he had a fascination with the expanse on his neck.

"You already have me Remus, now take me," Severus demanded.

"When was the last time you've done this?" Remus questioned not wanting to hurt his new found lover.

"I've never bottomed, I've only ever toped." Severus admitted.

"Then I can't take you yet Severus, I won't hurt you," Remus shook his head in regret.

Severus growled crossly and wordlessly waved a hand over his groin, gasping as he did so.

"What did you do?" Remus asked.

"Find out for yourself," Severus said smiling cheekily.

Remus ran his hand up Severus's leg, resting his hand on his arse, allowing a finger to slide inside, inside a well-lubricated stretched hole.

"Now, take me," Severus demanded again.

Remus couldn't resist any longer, he flipped Severus on to his stomach and pulled his arse towards him. "This will burn a little Severus," Remus' cock nudged at Severus' entrance, and slide inside in one fluid motion. "I'm bigger than average." He told him without pride, it was only the truth after all.

Severus hissed at the feeling of being full for the first time. But it felt so good, so right. Remus pushed his way in slowly and waited for Severus to be ready to continue. Soon Severus pushed back. "Hard and fast Remus, I want to feel you."

Remus took Severus's words to heart and took up a punishing pace. Pounding into Severus' willing tight body, both men lost themselves to the sensations and gave themselves over to the pleasure they were feeling. Cry's, gasps and moans came from both men, and both men reached and screamed their completion together.

They collapsed onto the dishevelled bed contented. Remus snuggled into the crook of Severus' arm until they could both breathe easily.

"This defiantly surpasses all the dream's I ever had about you wolf man."

Remus growled and before Severus knew what was happening Remus was on top of him, their faces were so close he could only make out Remus's eyes.

"You dreamt about me too?" Remus asked in a whisper.

All the breath left Severus's body. "Dear god Remus, your eyes, they were your eyes." Not needing to explain more, he knew Remus would remember.

Remus' eyes filled with an emotion Severus was almost totally unfamiliar with. Love. Directed solely at him. Severus could feel himself harden again.

Remus could feel it too. "My, My, eager aren't we," Remus nudged Severus's legs apart and positioned himself, but Severus stopped him.

"Not this time Remus. My turn." Severus was on his knees, and they circled each other on the bed looking like two animals waiting to attack. Severus edged closer kissing Remus's neck, pushing him on to his back, and feeling him relax beneath him.

Remus let his head fall back and looked at Severus intently. "Severus, I've never bottomed either, you don't know what this would mean."

"Yes I do. Do you think I could fall in love with a werewolf and not find out every scrap of information I could?" Severus' fingers were probing Remus' tight hole causing him to cry out.

Remus forced himself to stay calm. "Are you sure, there'll be no turning back. You'll be mine forever"

"Do you want me to stop?" Severus' finger stroked the spot inside Remus, all the while grinning wickedly.

Remus arched his back and screamed. "For the love of Merlin don't stop," he pleaded.

Severus lowered his head and engulfed Remus' leaking cock in his mouth.

"Severus can't take any more, need you inside me, Now!" Remus begged shamelessly.

Severus performed the same spell he'd performed on himself earlier to prepare Remus. It took all of Severus's self-control to enter slowly, but he wanted to be as gentle with Remus, as Remus had been with him. Making a first time good was important, Remus had shown him that.

"Severus more please."

Severus took hold of Remus's hips and started to move, slowly at first then speeding up, Remus was now a writhing heap underneath him, babbling incoherently.

When Severus could feel the orgasm building he wrapped one hand around Remus' cock trapped ignored between them and pumped matching his own rhythm, with in seconds they erupted Severus following not far after Remus. Severus lowered them both onto the bed both breathing erratically, cuddling together to catch their breath.

"I'm hungry," Remus said after a little while.

"Is that all you can think of? Your stomach?" Severus asked incredulously.

"No, I can think of lots of things, but I need to eat before I can do them," Remus waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Then by all means let's get you feed," Severus looked at the clock. "Dinner will be served in the hall in half an hour. Do you think you can wait that long?"

"Just gives us a chance to shower," Remus said with a predatory gleam in his eye.

"Oh no, we'll never get there. You go first," Severus chuckled at Remus's pout.

They made it to the Great Hall just in time and took their places at the teachers table on either side of Prima. Remus leaned across and whispered. "After dinner we need to talk. I think you have a little more explaining to do."

Sending Remus a bright smile, she replied. "Yes Da."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight.

"Come on then, we can use my office, it's closer," Remus offered.

"Professors, do you have a moment?" Harry called walking towards them with Draco from the other side of the hall.

Remus smiled. "We're going up to my office, you can come with us."

All five traipsed upstairs to the DADA office. Draco walked with Severus looking at his godfather intently but not saying anything.

It wasn't until they got to the office and sat down Severus finally snapped. "Draco what is it? You obviously have something to say."

"Not really, I was just thinking how content you look. I've never seen you this way before. It's nice to see you happy," Draco shrugged looking uncomfortable.

"It's nice to see you both happy," Harry agreed, looking between both men speculatively. "At least some people have the courage to follow their hearts," He added in an undertone.

"Anyway, about New Year," Draco started quickly. "We thought it would be fitting to celebrate the first New Year we've had without the constant threat of war together, all of the students and their families, staying here. And those without children here too, the whole of wizarding Brittan. We could have a nice dinner and then we could have a big party," Draco explained.

"I'm always up for a party, I can't remember the last time I went to a proper ball," Prima smiled encouragingly at the two boys, well, young men, in front of her. They were sitting together on the sofa. Harry kept stealing glances at Draco when he thought no one would notice, if it weren't for years of working the people in love, Prima probably wouldn't have noticed either. Prima hid a sigh. It was always going to be like this she realised, playing matchmaker. But, at least it was fun.

"Why do you need us?" Severus asked shaking Prima out of her thoughts.

"Well, were going to need to house several hundred more people in the castle. We need to find somewhere for them to sleep. Then there's the actual party to organise," Draco started.

"The accommodation should be easy enough if we know how any people are coming," Remus told them evidently already thinking of how it could be done.

"It would be a lot of work but doable," Severus agreed. "If we work together it shouldn't be a problem," Remus blushed ever so slightly but nodded his agreement.

"Well you can leave the actual bash to me. I have a few ideas that might work," Prima offered. "Have you sent the invitations yet?"

"Not yet, we wanted to check with the Headmistress first. We just have to write one then we've come up with a variant of the Hogwarts letter system to deliver one to everyone with magical blood over Hogwarts age. Of course those with younger ones can bring them too but we were worried some letters might end up with people who didn't know they were magical yet. They can go out tonight or tomorrow."

"Very well, Remus and I will take charge of the accommodations. We will need to know exactly how many are coming, there name's and which house they belonged to so we can expand the house dormitories if required. Prima's taking charge of the party. Which leaves, you two, to organise the invites and acceptances and the food. Don't forget if anyone requires special food the kitchen will need to be informed. You will both have to work closely together, and keep us informed of any special requirements," Severus directed ticking off the jobs allocated on his long fingers.

"Will do. You're only going to have a week or so without the student's, with Christmas in the middle, will you have enough time?" Harry asked.

"More than ample Potter," Severus nodded. "Providing every one of us pulls together, and we already know we can work together to accomplish a common goal, and without bodily harm too," Severus joked.

Prima sniggered at the shocked faces of the younger men in the room. Snape, Professor no sense of humour Snape had made a joke.

When the goodbyes were said, Prima was alone with, for want of a better word, parents.

"Well?" Severus asked, taking a seat.

"What do you want to know Severus?" Prima asked innocently.

"Why are you here?" Remus asked for both of them.

"To be honest, I don't know any more. Like I told you, I was sent to help you find love, happiness and family. But I have a feeling that there is an interfering old man up there with different plans to the one's I've been briefed on."

"Prima, who are your team?" Remus asked quietly, he had his suspensions.

"James and Sirius from Hermes department, they were the ones who brought all the messages that had been received by us asking for you both to be happy. Lily was brought in from Artemis department to represent family. As for me, I am the most senior in my department, and Albus mentioned that I reminded him of both of you, one in particular. It seems that I already had many of your qualities before they sent me down. It wouldn't surprise me if he hadn't set the whole thing up."

"Yes that is rather like him. I always said he was a sneaky old coot." Severus said fondly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Prima asked Severus nervously.

"Very well," Severus agreed promising himself that he would be honest.

"Lily was about to tell me something before you both interrupted. What was it?"

"..."

"I'm sorry, I missed that," Prima encouraged.

"I'm an animagus,"

Remus came and sat next to Severus. "You are? What's your form?"

"A black wolf," Severus told them slightly embarrassed, he'd never told anyone before.

Remus grinned. "When did you learn?"

"After the shrieking shack incident," Remus winced. "I was already half-way love with you then. I followed you because I knew where the tunnel led, and I'd heard the rumours and about the noises, I wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt." Severus took a deep breath and pushed on. "When I saw you, I remember thinking how beautiful you were. Then Potter grabbed me and you went crazy. That night I started research I found out everything I could about wolves and werewolves, and how to become an animagus, that way you'd be no threat to me, it took me all year to learn."

"All year. Severus it took James and Sirius three years to learn. Merlin's tit's you are good aren't you."

Severus smirked.

"I have a vague recollection about the shack, and I know was I was told after. I remember being angry that James had laid his hands on my mate," Remus admitted quietly.

Severus looked into Remus's gold flecked eyes. "Your mate? Even then?"

"Always Severus, you're the only one I ever loved."

Severus's face split into the first genuine full smile he'd had for a very long time.

"Well now I know where Prima got her smile from," Remus said smiling too.

Severus looked over at Prima to find her smiling at them. "I never thought I'd have children. At least I missed the smelly nappies and sleepless nights."

Prima gave him an evil look, "Don't worry, there's always next time."

Remus sniggered and changed the subject. "The students go home tomorrow for Christmas, we'll have to get started on the modifications, any ideas how to do it Severus?"

"I might be able to help," Everyone started at the unexpected voice by the fireplace.

"Dear Gods Albus," Prima exclaimed. "You have to stop doing that."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," He didn't look the least bit sorry. "But I can help. All you have to do is ask the school."

"What do you mean Albus?" Remus asked.

"Well, the school is, at least in part, sentient, if you ask for something in times of need it will do as you ask. Best thing for you to do is go somewhere secluded; you'll need to go back several times for all the modifications to be made but, the castle will provide."

"Thank you, headmaster that will save a great deal of time," Severus said gratefully, he had been wondering how they were going to manage it.

"Severus, how many times, call me Albus. Or in young Prima's case Uncle Alby, I quite like the sound of that you know," Remus sniggered while Severus and Prima rolled their eyes. "I probably won't see you again for a little while, I might drop in for the party, as I think will the rest of the team, but I won't guarantee that you'll see us."

"Um, Albus, Uncle Alby, I was wondering, am I still allowed to make matches?" Prima asked wondering if now she was human her job was gone.

"I see no reason why not child, it will keep you in practice until you get back."

"I'm still never going to wear pink," Prima asserted.

"Merlin forbid. Although, red might be quite becoming."

The three of them stared at the spot where Albus had been standing.

"Even dead, the man still manages to meddle." Severus commented with a wry smile.

"Good to know some things will never change," Remus agreed.

"Well Da, and Severus the students go home tomorrow, I'd like to get some work done then sleep I have a ball to plan, and you both look worn out, just don't tell me why, my imagination has already provided me with enough reasons. Go to bed and get some sleep." Prima ushered them out of the office even though it wasn't hers.

"Young lady I do not appreciate being ordered around by my daughter. I am a grown man and will do as I please." Severus loomed over Prima who didn't back down, but did look a bit sheepish.

"Sorry Severus."

"Papa, in private missy," Severus said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Papa," Prima beamed.

"Right, well I'm going to bed I'm tired," After a moment's hesitation he added. "You coming wolf."

"Let's go," Remus grinned.

Prima watched their retreating backs and muttered. "Men!"


	10. Chapter 10

Severus woke to someone knocking loudly on his door. Opening his eyes, he cursed violently.

"Not a morning person are we love," Remus sniggered from his side.

Severus looked over at Remus and remembered all that had happened over the last 24 hours. "What reason is there to be cheerful?" He groused half-heartedly, pulling Remus closer and smiling slightly to make sure his lover knew he was teasing

Remus smiled the type of smile that said, 'I'm up to no good'.

"How about I go answer the door then come back and show you a reason," Remus said in a voice that was dripping lust and promise.

Remus got up and pulled on a robe that was hanging on the back of the bedroom door. It wasn't until Remus was almost at portrait before it hit Severus, he was about to open the door to HIS chambers warring nothing but HIS robe. Spelling on his own teaching robes, he sprinted to the door, getting there in time to push Remus aside holding a finger to his lips to signal for silence. Remus paled realised what he had been about to do and nodded.

Severus opened the door to see Professor McGonagall waiting patiently.

"Good Morning Severus. The students will be leaving after breakfast and I'll be going home not long after. I wanted to talk to you first. May I come in?" The older professor looked like she hadn't slept much.

Glancing to one side he saw Remus nod his approval. "Certainly Minerva," Severus stepped aside to allow the headmistress to enter and closed the door behind her. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I wanted you to be the first to know," McGonagall turned, and saw Remus put his arm around Severus and kiss his cheek gently.

The shock both Minerva and Severus felt was badly concealed, Minerva, because of the situation in general. Severus, because he never expected to be acknowledged like that.

"I'll go and make some tea shall I," Remus offered stepping back.

"No, you stay, I can tell you both together. I plan to retire at the end of the school year. Don't look at me like that. Without Albus, it's just no fun anymore."

Severus shrank back, but found Remus blocking his way. Remus led him to the sofa and they all sat, Minerva in the armchair. "Severus I don't blame you in any way. Albus told me everything. I know you had no choice, and I know he would thank you for putting an end to his suffering. I know I do. Albus looked at you as a son he loved you very much, and I know you looked at him as a father, I know how much it would have taken for you to carry his order out."

"You seem to know a lot of things Minerva." Severus sneered in an attempt to deflect the conversation.

"Don't you take that tone with me Severus Snape! I've known you since you were a snot nosed dunderhead just like the rest of them," Despite her words, Minerva was smiling. "As I was saying I'm going to retire at the end of the school year, I'll make the announcement at the New Year party.

"You'll be very missed Minerva," Remus told her standing to give her a hug.

Minerva sniffed and pulled back giving the shocked potions master a hug too. "Yes, well, I should go, breakfast soon. Have a pleasant day gentlemen," She said with a wink as she left.

"Well that was unexpected."

"Indeed."

"Isn't that my line?" Severus asked amused.

"I was just trying it on for size."

"Did it fit?"

Remus couldn't hold in the laughter any longer. "Not really, you carry it off better."

"Indeed," Severus intoned. "Shall we go for breakfast then wolf man?"

The Great Hall was full of student saying their last good byes before the Christmas break.

A third year hesitantly came up to the teachers table. "Um, Professor Amor, can I talk to you, please?"

"Can it wait till after breakfast?" Prima asked not unkindly.

"It might be too late them professor," The boy said earnestly.

"Very well Merryweather, follow me," Prima stood and left the hall to an anti-chamber at the back. A Few munities later Prima took her seat again.

"What was that all about?" Remus asked quietly.

"Mr Merryweather wanted some advice about Miss Crystal, he wants to ask her out and isn't sure how to go about it."

"What makes you think you can help?" Severus asked genuinely interested rather than sarcastic.

"Didn't I ever tell you all of what I did up there?"

Both men shook their heads. "I have a general idea considering why you were sent, but not exactly no." Remus answered for both of them.

"Oh, well I am or was a demi god of love. The most senior in fact, I never felt the urge to move on. Our department has imps, which cause brief emotion, the spark of attraction. A cupid if it could go further will follow that up; there are usually 50 or so cupids at any one time. The demi gods have a level structure, of which I am in charge, I reported directly to Aphrodite. We decided which of the imp's matches warrant a cupid. We only get directly involved on very difficult cases. You're the first case I've worked directly on in a long time."

"And you're in charge of all of that?" Remus asked pride shining through his voice.

"Yeah, and if this Aphrodite retired I would have taken over."

"How can a God retire?" Severus asked.

"Have you never heard of the dread pirate Roberts?" Prima asked.

Severus looked confused. "Don't worry Severus, I'll lend you the book and if I can find a way we can watch the film too," Remus offered.

"Basically, a God can retire if they want to, and they can find a suitable person to take over."

"Prima, what are you going to for Christmas?" Remus asked, looking briefly at Severus who nodded.

Prima didn't notice. "I found some books in the library I want to read, and I have some ideas for the New Year bash, but it's going to take a bit of planning."

"You plan to spend Christmas day reading?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Yes, why? According to Minerva no one is staying at the school."

"Well, that's not quite accurate, we are staying also. I think Remus, in his typically, roundabout, Grifindorish way, is trying to ask if you would like to spend Christmas together, with us."

Prima's eyes shone slightly. "I would love that, but on one condition, not in the Great Hall, it's too big, and I can get started early on the decorating.

"I think we can live with that, what do you say Remus?"

"Sounds fine. Come on you two, eat up, the sooner we get the student's to the train, the sooner our holiday can start."


End file.
